


Da Vinci and His God

by seonweonsonyeondan



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Artist!T.O.P, BDSM, Body Worship, M/M, Mentioned Se7en, Musician!GD, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonweonsonyeondan/pseuds/seonweonsonyeondan
Summary: "Seunghyun, I want you to worship me." 
Seunghyun really, really needs a drink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So MADE was finally released and I also realized I never crossposted this here (it's also on aff).
> 
> This is technically my first fic I ever wrote so, like, hope it's not terrible.

It's been a long week.

Seunghyun groans out of his jacket, every muscle in his body aching. He collapses onto his couch, wishing for death to come and end the misery that has been this week. Between critiques, group meetings, and classes, he's not entirely sure if today really  _ is _ Friday night, or if it's just wishful thinking.

But then he smells cheap perfume, sees an empty bottle of Jack with matching glasses, and hears giggling coming from his roommate's room.

"Are you fucking kidding me." He checks the time (yep, definitely only 9pm) and let's out a long sigh. The way he's sees it he's got two options: Stay here and hear every detail of his roommate's sexcapade (which, from experience, he knows will get loud fast) or find literally anywhere than his apartment to spend the evening. He hears a high pitched moan and knows it is indeed time to get the fuck out of there before it gets more heated. He makes sure to pointedly slam the door behind him, just so Dongwook knows that he  _ really _ needs to keep it in his pants for once.

Seunghyun gruffly stuffs his hands into his pockets and stomps his feet. It's cold and dark and he really just wanted to unwind with his new bottle of wine and a bubble bath after pulling all nighters for at least three nights this week. He just really needs a night where he could forget about all the crap that preludes final critiques. The street lamp above begins flickering, he can hear some cats hissing at each other behind him while a taxi idles nearby. Breathing deeply, he rolls his head on his shoulders, dark eyes fixing on the faint sliver of the moon above the city lights. The question of what exactly he plans to do starts to tug at his mind when his phone starts buzzing, pulling him back. He half hopes it's Dongwook, apologizing, but he knows better than to expect that. Dragging it out, he stares at it, trying to decipher the name on the screen. His handsome face slowly breaks into a grin.

"Well, hello, Ji. To what do I owe this pleasure on a Friday night?" Seunghyun drawls playfully while he subconsciously bites his lower lip. 

"Come over. I'm bored and lonely, and I'd rather be bored and lonely with you than alone." Jiyong's voice sounds annoyed, a bit rougher than Seunghyun is used to. Getting random calls from Jiyong wasn't unusual; it happens pretty frequently actually, but he generally is more playful when trying to get Seunghyun to shirk his responsibilities. 

"Is something going on?" Seunghyun continues nibbling on his lip. "Did you hear back from the label already?"

"Can you just come over?" Seunghyun heard impatience in the younger man's voice. "I need...I need something and honestly I have no idea who else can help me figure it out than you."

"I can be there in 20. Dongwook is having  _ another _ girl over tonight." At that he hears Jiyong's laugh. "Seriously, it's  _ barely _ 9pm and they had already finished a bottle of whiskey." This drags out another chuckle from Seunghyun's phone. Seunghyun smiles at the sound. Hearing it was reassuring; like as long as he could make Jiyong laugh, everything was going to be okay.

"I'll see you soon. Help me get my mind off things and I'll owe you," promises Jiyong, his voice sounding less annoyed, though still on edge. Before Seunghyun can even breathe, Jiyong ends the call. As luck would have it the idling taxi is still sitting at the block corner. He shuffles over and they head out.

\-------------

Seunghyun climbs the rickety flights of stairs up to Jiyong's apartment. The hallway has probably seen better days, with a couple places on the wall missing plaster and the carpet could  _ really _ do with a shampoo. Was the color supposed to be chartreuse? Or was it pink? Honestly, Seunghyun tries not to think about the stains that have reclaimed the carpet as one of their own. The usual weird smells assault him as he steps on the landing in front of Jiyong's place. The door to his friend's place is more a giant sliding metal sheet than a door, but since Jiyong has never had a problem with thieves, Seunghyun guesses it must be working. He pounds on the door with one hand and runs the other through his dark hair. The door groans open revealing Jiyong's slight figure. He's not wearing a shirt, with his  _ ridiculous _ tight black jeans (Seunghyun has a love/hate relationship with Jiyong's wardrobe; what person needs a leather kilt and matching blazer??). Seunghyun sharply sucks his breath in; he only just noticed exactly how strained Jiyong's face is.

"Get in," Jiyong roughly barks, dragging his older, taller friend into his loft. He messes with his bright blonde hair as he begins pacing the floor. Seunghyun surveys the scene in front of him: Jiyong, shirtless, restless, pacing around his converted warehouse loft. He notices a few of his paintings that Jiyong had inspired are hanging on the walls next to various posters and photographs. Notebooks and instruments are littered about and in the corner Seunghyun sees a chair knocked over next to a desk. Seunghyun gingerly makes his way to the worn leather couch and plops down. Jiyong ignores him and continues to pace the floor.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure this floor is strong enough to withstand much more of that," he quips from his seat. Jiyong continues to pace. "Ji, what's going on?" His eyebrows furrow as Jiyong comes to a stop in the middle of his apartment. He angles his head onto his shoulder, giving Seunghyun full view of his Adam's apple. There's a storm brewing just below Jiyong's surface and his dark eyes feel like embers on Seunghyun. 

Seunghyun really needs a drink. 

Jiyong shifts, biting his lip, his hands hanging lazily at his sides. His fingers start rhythmically tapping his thighs. Seunghyun's trying not to be intimidated by how intently Jiyong is regarding him right now.

"Take off your jacket," Jiyong orders. Seunghyun hesitates, but the look on Jiyong's usually delicate features makes him rethink it. He shrugs out of his jacket. Jiyong nibbles on the pad of his thumb, still intently regarding Seunghyun. The elder begins to squirm.

"Have you eaten?"

"What? Have I eaten? What kind of question is that??"

"I figured you probably hadn't. Especially since you said Dongwook was already entertaining." Jiyong continues to nibble. God, how Seunghyun wishes he would just stop doing that. It allows for Jiyong's biceps to flex slightly which in turn brings his eyes to Ji's pecs. He knows if this continues he's going to have another series of paintings depicting angels clutching devils in forbidden embraces. Very muscular angels. With eyes as dark as the night sky through Jiyong's singular window. And maybe the devils' hair will be like the lightening their very presence inspires. 

He's suddenly aware of Jiyong standing over him now. Somehow in his distracted state he missed Jiyong's approach. 

"Jesus, fuck! What the hell Jiyong?!" Jiyong places a firm hand on Seunghyun's chest and one knee between his thighs. "Why are you acting so weird, Ji?"

"Remember how I was telling you about power dynamics in the BDSM community?"

"Yes, vaguely," he mutters. Jiyong's knee is applying minimal amount of pressure against Seunghyun's groin. Seunghyun could feel both his stomach and face getting warm. Jiyong's hand balls up, pulling the fabric of Seunghyun's v-neck away from his skin. 

"Seunghyun, I want you to worship me."

Seunghyun really,  _ really _ needs a drink.

"What?"

"I want you to worship at the alter of me."

"That's ridiculous."

Jiyong pulls Seunghyun's face close to his.

"Is it?" Jiyong's lips tug into a smirk, his eyes twinkling, "I think you already do, Hyun." He applies more pressure to Seunghyun's groin, causing the trapped man to exhale slowly and try to lean his head back, away from the temptation in front of him.

"Do you want to worship me and obey my every command?"  _ Yes _ , Seunghyun wants to scream,  _ yes I do _ , but he gets the feeling Jiyong is still expecting something of a fight.

"I really don't know what you're expecting of me right now," Seunghyun whines. He feels Jiyong loosen his grip and releases some pressure from his groin.

"Nevermind. Sorry. I thought you might be interested." Jiyong begins to back off, running his hands through his hair.

"Wait! Wait. I'm confused. I thought something bad had happened? Why are you asking to be my Dom all of a sudden?"

Jiyong shifts from side to side, nervous. They regard each other for what feels like hours.

"I...I want you to reliquish control to me. Let me be your God." He lets out a slow breath, avoiding Seunghyun's questioning eyes. He fidgets with his rings, rocking back and forth on his bare heels. 

"I thought you weren't into me like that anymore?"

"I never said that." Jiyong's face twists into somewhere between a smirk and a grimace as he says those words. "I know I'm already your god, so let's make it official."

"Okay."

"What?"

"I want to worship you." Seunghyun takes his place on his knees in front of Jiyong. "Jiyong, I want you to be my God, and to relinquish control to you." Seunghyun's body is humming.  _ This _ is what he wants, this is exactly what will take his mind off the past week. A growl vibrates against his ear.

"So, do I have your consent?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Same safe word?"

Seunghyun wordlessly nods. He feels Jiyong's hand roughly grab his chin, pulling him from his knees.

"Strip for me."

Seunghyun scrambles to his feet, struggling to get his clothes off. A hand sharply slaps his cheeks, stunning him.

"Slowly." Jiyong circles him drinking in his movements. Hyun's breath nearly stops when he sees Ji's expression. It's harsh and analytical, an obvious excitement dancing just behind those eyes. Jiyong notices Seunghyun's gaze and lands another smack across the older man's back. Seunghyun whimpers as he drops his boxers to the floor, revealing his half hard cock. Jiyong trails his fingers along Seunghyun's jawline.

"Kneel." Once his vassal is in position, Jiyong grabs a fistful of hair and shoves Seunghyun's face to his feet. "Kiss them." The older man obeys, his warm mouth sending shivers through his God's body. Delicate kisses pepper Jiyong's feet, working from each toe up to his ankles and back again. Stealing a peak up, Seunghyun lifts one foot to his mouth to try and begin sucking. A harsh hand grabs his hair, causing him to yelp.

"Did I say suck?" Seunghyun tries to shake his head. "Answer me, serf."

"No, my Lord," he rasps, still avoiding eye contact. A loud smack. Seunghyun looks into Jiyong's dark eyes. "No, my Lord," he repeats.

Jiyong throws Seunghyun to the ground and shoves his foot into the crook of the fallen man's neck. His hands make fast work of his belt and he begins rhythmically striking Seunghyun's back. All Hyun wants to do is scream with each impact but Jiyong's foot restricts him so all he can do is gasp. The warmth is building between his legs as Jiyong's belt gets closer to his presented ass. Right before the moment of ecstasy, Jiyong removes his foot and yanks Seunghyun back up. With his free hand, he rubs down his apostle, growling into the man's sweaty hair. Seunghyun can feel Jiyong's erection through his jeans; he desperately needs it.

"Have you paid enough homage to your Lord and Master yet, slut?" Jiyong presses Seunghyun's face into his bulge, causing the older to moan. His belt lands on Hyun's back, leaving a bright red welt.

"All fours. And no looking up until I get back." Seunghyun obeys as his limbs shake with both desire and the strain from being on his knees for so long. Jiyong disappears from his peripheral view. He can hear rummaging from somewhere else in the apartment. He glances down at his erect shaft. His poor neglected cock. The pressure building in the pit of his stomach is starting to get difficult to ignore. He hears Jiyong approach from in front of him, but before he can register exactly where he is standing, Jiyong ties a satin scarf around his eyes. He gently works his partner into a kneeling position and makes quick work of tying Seunghyun's hands behind his back. As a finishing touch, a leather collar rings Seunghyun's neck, just tight enough that his Adam's apple rubs against it whenever he swallowed.

"Now you're ready to pay homage, peon," Jiyong snarls, "Show your God how much you worship him." The sound of a zipper being undone next Hyun's ear is enough for him to whine, so needy, so  _ hungry _ for his Holy Communion. Jiyong's firm cock grazes along Seunghyun's face, a trail of precum in its wake.

"Tongue out." Ji places his shaft in front of Seunghyun's awaiting mouth and guides his vassal's tongue to his tip. Seunghyun flicks it eagerly; the salty taste on his tongue makes him shudder. Jiyong drops his head backward with a groan. His shaft is twitching with each flick and soon Seunghyun is working his way to Jiyong's balls. He rests his cheek against his Master's groin, placing open mouthed kisses all along the underside.

"Do you like my cock, you little slut?" Seunghyun feels Jiyong's weight shift before the sting of leather against his ass. He hisses into the balls in his mouth, sending vibrations to Jiyong's core. The younger flicks his wrist, another sting from the flogger landing on Seunghyun's already red skin. The older man mewls in painful pleasure, pressing himself into Jiyong's inner thigh.

"Mmm, what a good little slut you are. Do you want me to fuck your mouth, little slut?" Jiyong drags the flogger across Seunghyun's pretty face. One hand slowly working his dick, Jiyong looks at his slaves pout; his lips part, his tongue flicking over them. Jiyong smirks as he notices how much precum has dripped down to the little bush at the base of Seunghyun's cock. His slave's response is a low rumble. Ji flicks his wrist in response. Seunghyun cries out.

"How rude. Use your words, slave."

"I want my Lord to fuck my mouth," begs Hyun. He  _ really _ needs that cock in his mouth. He can't even admire it with his eyes, making his desire to taste it stronger.

"Say please." Another flick of the wrist; Seunghyun writhes.

" _ Please, Master, _ " Seunghyun breathes, nosing forward, trying to keep his balance. Rough hands grab the nape of his neck, shoving him forward, forcing him to devour his dick. Jiyong slowly starts moving his hips, setting a rhythm so Hyun can adjust. As Seunghyun's tongue begins lapping up his cock, Jiyong thrusts harder, deeper, feeling his slut moaning in surprise. He removes Seunghyun's blindfold, forcing the older one to make eye contact as he pulls his cheeks so he can get a better view of his dick moving in and out roughly. Seunghyun drools, his pupils blowing out with lust. His lower body tries to writhe, trying to get any kind of contact on his forsaken cock. Jiyong snarls at the lewd sight in front of him. He raises the flogger and ruthlessly brings it down on Hyun's ass cheeks. The larger man chokes, looking up at his Master, his muse, his inspiration for every masterpiece he's created for the past year. Instinctual tears form at the corners of his eyes, running down his cheeks and mixing with his saliva.

Jiyong rips Seunghyun away, eliciting an angry whimper.

"You're getting too eager, slave. Stand. Now." He cocks his head to the side, eyes hooded, lips pressed into a thin line. Seunghyun feels a tug on his collar and rises, legs shaking from the rush of blood. With one finger never leaving the collar, the slight man leads him over to the couch. He spreads his thighs apart, using one finger to tease Seunghyun's balls. The older man bites on his lips, knowing he is about to get what he's been aching for for the past 10 months. Jiyong presses against him, allowing their shafts to slide against each other; they both moan into each other's necks. One hand undoes Seunghyun's hands while the other continues to leave goose bumps along his body. 

"You've shown how much you love your Master, Hyun," Jiyong rasps. "No touching until I tell you, understood?"

"Eunngh, yes, my Lord," Seunghyun strains, trying so hard not to begin writhing against Jiyong's skin. Jiyong begins stroking Seunghyun's leaking cock all while sucking on his collarbones.

"M-master, please." Finally having stimulation on his shaft is almost too much for him; each brush against his tip makes him want to scream. He feels his entrance being probed with a lubed finger.

"I'm going to make you praise me," Jiyong whispers as his talented finger enters Seunghyun. Seunghyun feels his eyes roll back, his back arching. Jiyong pumps his fingers in and out, stretching his apostle's hole open. He's able to stretch him out quickly, much to his mounting excitement. He plants a feathery kiss on Hyun's neck. "I'm going to bring you to heaven." He almost laughs at how cheesy that is, but Seunghyun's glassy eyes sets the fire in his abdomen ablaze.

In one gentle thrust, Jiyong is buried inside of his most loyal disciple. Seunghyun sharply breathes in, allowing himself to get used to Jiyong's girth. Jiyong allows the older male to get used to the sensations before he begins to plunge deeper, searching for Hyun's prostate. Seunghyun's cries get louder and more erratic; he feels so full, the denial from earlier making the overstimulation even sweeter. Above him he can hear Ji's pants next to his ear, his lower body rubbing against Seunghyun's cock.

Jiyong pulls Seunghyun's hips closer, ramming harder and faster with each breathless pant. The tightening around his dick tells him that Seunghyun is reaching his end. Leaning back, he slaps Seunghyun across his face, causing a loud mewl to escape. Seunghyun's muscle spasm around Jiyong's shaft and Jiyong smacks him again, watching as his partner's eyes roll back in ecstasy.

"M-my L-lord. C-close," is all he can really muster at this point; he can feel the pressure building in his gut, it won't be long until sweet release.

"Hold out a little longer, slave," Jiyong purrs. He's enjoying the view too much, he can feel his end nearing too. But having Seunghyun so utterly spread  _ open _ and out of control and presented to him like this...he just needs more time to enjoy it. He creates a ring around the base of Seunghyun's cock, and leans down to whisper delicious, dirty praise into the elder's ear.

"Ready?" Seunghyun can only manage a nod. Jiyong starts thursting harder, nearly screaming as he climaxes into Seunghyun's body. Seunghyun's moans rumble throughout both their bodies and his cum erupts between them. The pair ride out their moment for a little longer; neither really wanting to reenter the real world.

Jiyong gingerly disentangles himself from Seunghyun and gets up to find something to clean them off. Seunghyun remains still, his limbs completely worn out be the whole experience. Jiyong returns and lovingly wipes him down. He holds Seunghyun to his chest, cradling the larger man's head in the crook of his neck.

"Ji?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For giving me the inspiration for my final project."

Jiyong grins and rests his head on his friend's.

"Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was as hot as i remembered???
> 
> come @ me on [tumblr](http://seonweon-sonyeondan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
